


Slender fingers

by sorciererouge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Femdom, lotor is a hopeless bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: Lotor would gladly let Allura take the lead.





	Slender fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was for my friend's art trade and incidentally also my first smut.
> 
> I am just an innocent asexual with no real clue on how sex works.

Lotor's mind went blank from surprise and excitement as Allura pushed him down on the soft bed. He could feel his face flush as Allura's long and soft fingers hovered just slightly above his throat. She must be able to feel his quickening pulse like that. Really his heart might just burst if she was planning on being a tease.

"Lotor.", Allura's voice was low and husky and held a promise of a night of pleasure.

Stars, moons and everything holy Lotor wanted those shiny lips on his. And it must've shown on his face because Allura tilted his chin up slightly and pulled him in to a deep kiss.

The outside world stopped existing and there was only the heavy breaths he could manage to take every time they surfaced for air. Lotor was eternally thankful for deciding to take of his armor instead of keeping it as a 'just-in-case'. Being with Allura made him feel safer than ever. With her ability to throw a mighty warrior over her shoulder like they were nothing.

He was aweating and his skin felt like it was burning from inside out but those cursed long fingers were digging in to his hair whilst the other hand was roaming his body without hesitation. It was a familiar ground to them. 

Lotor collected himself just slightly to be able to move his own hands to caress the princess's soft breasts reveling in the way it made her breath hitch and how pinching the nipples made her moan long and high. The galra smirked as Allura separated from his lips and looked at him with pink cheeks and eyes glazed in pleasure.

"And here I thought I would be the one making you feel good tonight.", her voice was thick and the elegant flow of her speach was interupted by hungry pants due to his fingers not ceasing their movement. 

"Do pardon me if I was mistaken. Perhaps the princess should deal with such misgivings however she wishes.", he couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing with a slight challenge. Here he was, teasing this marvelous woman who was quite frankly inches away from holding his dick on her hand. Better yet, he was outright challenging her.

Oh heavens it was something that made him want to cover his face, how those thoughts made his lower body react. 

"You're sure?"

Sweet, sweet Allura what did he do to deserve such kindness. 

"Yes.", it was a whisper. And admission of trust no one else in his life had managed to get. Aside from Dayak perhaps but by the empire he would not think her unless he wanted to kill his desires for the night.

Allura said no words and instead took his arms and with swift movement pulled them up and held them there as her lips found his neck and began to lick and suck without mercy. 

This time it was Lotor who moaned without shame. It was almost too much but not enough. Nothing would be enough until those lips were wide open and-

"Hnngh!"

The breath was stolen from him as the princess used her other hand to free him of his pants and grasp his painfully hard member with equal parts of gentleness and tightness. Just the amount to make Lotor's fingers curl.

"Allura, Allura oh heavens move your-", his sentence was cut short as her finger slid over his wet slit and pushed down with n regard to his sanity.She wasn't moving, just keeping her hand right there. Her lips slowly trailed his neck down and she freed his arms to lift up his shirt to continue the trail of kisses.

Her lips found his nipples and her tongue flicked them and Lotor knew his dick twitched in her hand in such way that made it obvious that he would come if she continued. 

That made her hum as if in thought before flicking the hard nipple with her pointer finger.

"You're not allowed to cum.", was the only warning he got before her lips found his niple again and started sucking, flicking and biting with such lewd noises it was impossible to think.

To not cum? How could he manage that when his back kept arching to seek more of that sweet contact, to get her hand to move. To be allowed to release the building pressure in his stomache.

Then the pleasuring torture stopped and Lotor let out wheezing breaths like a man who had almost drowned.

"And here I thought you couldn't do it.", oh she was teasing him. And he couldn't do anything about it.

"Couldn't disappoint you dear.", his voice was raspy from the constant noise he had been making. Hopefully no one had heard.

Allura's smile was dazzling and devious and and and.

His thoughts ran blank as Allura moved her skirt up and sat on to his chest with ease.

His cock was free of the constant near pleasure but it was so near the princess that it was almost worse.

"I'll ride you."

Lotor could only nod frantically and look as Allura slowly raised her hips to position herself and pushed down so slow that it was maddening. That must've been the purpose because from the looks of it Allura was just as ready as he was to be utterly ravished.

The combined feeling of tightness and warmth made his mouth water and as Allura pulled up and sat back down with an experimental look on her face lotor sighed.

The peace lasted only a tic as Allura drew back up and started bouncing on his dick with no regard to taking it slow anymore.

Lotor couldn't hold back the moans and his voice joined the princess's pleasured sounds. It was almost harmonious.

Lotor's hand found Allura's and with a buckle of his hips and a slight lean from Allura he was cumming with mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. 

Even that didn't stop Allura as she continued her own frantic movement, lips forming his name like a prayer with no sound until she froze and her long legs shook from the multitude of sensations inside her.

The galra prince was shaking with the after effects of pleasure even as Allura slid off him and laid on his chest with a satisfied huff. 

"I do hope these walls were sound proof. The amount of noise you were making could've woken the dead.", there was no real bite in Allura's voice, only exhaustion.

"Oh but that is fully your responsibility Princess. How could I not be vocal when you're such a tease?" 

The soft bell like laughter would be the death of him.

"Perhaps it may be smarter to act puzzled if they ask?"

"Perhaps so."


End file.
